rosh_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Mystic
Mystics are elemental wizards with an affinity for destructive magic. Their magic grows from the energy of the environment around them and they are widely feared as powerful arcane warriors. Advancement Mystic Skill Tree * '' Enery Bolt:'' Shoot a bolt of compressed energy from the air. Can be blocked by terrain, rocks, trees and such....So keep a clear path and BLAST AWAY!! * MP Recovery: Your serenity training allows you to regenerate MP over a period of time. * Corrosion: By increasing the number of germs and the density of oxygen, the target quickly decays and takes damage as well as a penalty to Movement Speed. * Mind Blast: Deal great damage to the target's brain and casue confusion that reduces Attack and Movement Speed. ''Mage * Staff Strike: Swing a staff sideways to invoke magic along the line, dealing damage to the target. * Staff Burst: Slams the staff to the ground, causing massive explosion. Deals damage and Light Silence to nearby enemies. Also known to knock certain enemies off their feet.' * Spirit Mastery: Increase magical Attack through meditation and communications with spirits.' * Blaze Field: Summon the subterranean heat from the Abyss and start a sheet of flames, dealing damage to the enemies within range.' * Curse Touch: Inject a breath of death into the target, dealing damages and absorbing its HP.' * Rolling Thunder: Deal heavy electrical shock damage to a single target.' * Tempest: Create electrified clouds that flash lightning everywhere and deal damage.' * Gravestone: Raise the earth below and enemy and deal damage.' * Meteor: Summon a huge meteor from the sky, dealing damages to the enemies within its range..' 'Battlemage' *''Ashes to Ashes: Deal powerful magical damage. *''http://images.wikia.com/rosh-online/images/5/53/Mystic-mp_recovery2.png MP Recovery 2: Your serenity training allows you to regenerate MP over a period of time. *Corrosion 2: By increasing the number of germs and the density of oxygen, the target quickly decays and takes damage as well as a penalty in movement speed. *http://images.wikia.com/rosh-online/images/d/d0/Mystic-invisibility.png Invisibility: Turn the caster invisible. *Hell Binding: Deal powerful magical damage. *http://images.wikia.com/rosh-online/images/a/aa/Mystic-blaze_field.png Blaze Field 2: Summon the subterranean heat from the Abyss and start a sheet of flames, dealing damage to the enemies within range. 'Archmage' * Rolling Thunder 2: Summon lighting and attack a single target, dealing great damage.' * MP Recovery 2: Your serenity training allows you to regenerate MP over a period of time.' * Staff Strike 2: Swing a staff sideways to invoke magical along the line, dealing damage to the target.' * Invisibility: Turn the caster invisible.' * Meteor 2: Summons a huge meteor from the sky, dealing damages to the enemies within its range.' * Volcano: Deal powerful magical damage within a wide range. Enemies within the range receive burn damage.' 'Cleric' * ''Staff Strike: Swing a staff sideways to invoke magic along the line, dealing damage to the target. * '' Divine Mastery:'' Increase Intelligence through divine training..'' * ''Heal: Regenerate the target's HP. * Blessing of Protection: Bless teh target's armor with holy light, increasing its Defense. * Flame Striker: Shoot a flame spark to a single target. * Staff Burst: Plant your staff to the ground to cause a strong explosion. * Mass Heal: Heal the targets within the range with divine power. * Dispell: Life a curse from the target with divine power. * Calmness: Tranquil a target's heart. 'Prophet' *'' Flame Striker 2: Shoot a flame spark at a single target. * MP Recovery 2: Your serenity training allows you to regenerate MP over a period of time. * Heal 2: Regenerate the target's HP. * Dispel 2: Lift a curse from the targets within the selected area with divine power. * Resurrection: Resurrect a dead ally as long as his or her corpse is still present. * Blessing of Holy Order: Increase Physical Attack and Critical Hit Chance of the target. 'Priestess''' *Flame Striker 2: Shoot a flame spark at a single target. *Heal 2: Regenerate the target's HP. *MP Recovery 2: Your serenity training allows you to regenerate MP over a period of time. *Resurrection: Resurrect a dead ally as long as his or her corpse is still present. *Blessing of Protection 2: Bless the target's armor with holy light, increasing its Defense. *Mass Heal 2: Heal the targets within range with divine power. XxBitSxx 12:03, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Category:Classes Category:Mystic Category:Mage Category:Cleric